What if it Happened to You
by Sassy Lei
Summary: Two best friends find themselves thrown back in time, now they have to find a way to get home while falling in love with certain newsies. but when they find the way to get home will they be able to leave?


Please take notice that all these characters belong to Disney except for the ones i made up that include Kat, Buttercup, Fear, Hood, Violet, and the ones Amber made up Sugar, and Lily. Then the main characters which are  
all real people, Sassy, Toots, Eric, Kyle and Justin. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By: Sassafras Lei  
  
An Appreciation  
  
What if something happened? Something that couldn't be explained. Something even scientist couldn't explain, or be for sure about at least. But what if it had happened to some body you know, one of your friends? Would they ever be the same again? If they weren't what would change? Would they be ok, or would they be stuck in the time they were just in, and not see our world the same as we do. But if worse came to worse, what if it happened to you? What would you do, what would you say? Would you ever be ok again? Would you come back to the realalistic world? Or would you be stuck in the dream, thought of mind, or the state of mind you were just in? Don't know? Right, neither did we until we talked to some girls that claim they went through a time portal, to were they only wished they could go in there dreams. Still don't think it can happen right, well when your done reading this story maybe you will. Just think about it though, what if it really did happen to you. How would you take it?  
  
What Happened First  
In the summer of 2004, one afternoon about two weeks after school got out. Amber and, Annette were hanging out in the park, across from Amb's/Tootsie house. They were hanging with the usual guys, David, Steven, Isaac, Carson, Chris, Justin, and Sean, just kicking a soccer ball around. When Justin kicked it in to a shed that had just been built, where they keep their stuff. Annette/Sassy had her stuff, and Ambers in it for there summer trip, that they'd be leaving for in the morning.  
"I'll get it," both the girls yelled, running to get it at the same time.  
As they hit the open door they went through a portal like thing. About half an hour later one of the girls woke up long enough to yell at the other one. She shook her head, and fell back to the ground.  
"Tootsie, Toots hey! Oh man its already around 4:30." Sassy said.  
"Ahh... ya gotta be kiddin' me, you were suppose ta be home an hour ago." Tootsie said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Be quiet" Sassy said, rolling over to her other side.  
"When I said you were suppose ta go home an hour ago, well I don't think ya would have been able to get there." Tootsie said, looking out the window.  
"Yeah, I would have, I only live up the road." Sassy said, sitting up.  
"Naw, get up, and look out da window, then tell me ya can get home," she said.  
"What, shit where are we, ya got ta be kiddin' me, what do the guys think there tryin' ta pull on us?" Sassy asked, confused.  
"Um-wese can answa dat," said one of the two guys that were standing by a door.  
"Yous in Manhattan, ... Manhattan, New Yoik." said the other guy seeing the girls expression.  
"Wh....what year is it?" Tootsie asked, slowly. "1899, whaddya think?" they both said.  
"We don't." Sassy said, Tootsie gave a weak laugh.  
"That means that we got thrown back in time... 105 years, I think." Tootsie said, taking time to think about it.  
"She's the smart one, so who are ya 'cause we like don't know ya?" Sassy asked, courisley.  
"Dis is Mush Myers, an' I's Racetrack Higgins," The first guy said.  
  
"Oh my gosh...does that mean your... Newsies?!" the girls asked together.  
"Yah dats right, so do yous have names or do we have ta refers ta ya as Smart a lick, an' Geniuses?" Mush asked.  
"Oh yah, this is Sassy Lei Conlon." Tootsie said full naming her friend.  
"Yah dats me, an' this is Tootsie Lynn Higgins." Sassy said.  
"Tootsie Higgins, I's like da name, same as mine, An' I's think Spot will like yours Sass, ...yah, he'll like a lil more den dat dough." Mush said.  
"Shuddup Mush!" Race said.  
"Oh, this is what we wear the same as you, all though girls can were pants." Sassy said, seeing them looking at there clothes.  
"So where yous gonna be stayin'?" Mush asked.  
"Wow, I don't know, we didn't even think about that." Tootsie replied, looking up.  
"Well yous are welcome ta come wit' us ta da lodgin' house, an' get settled in dere if ya want ta" Mush said.  
"Well... ok" they said together.  
"Wait Tootsie whys our stuff he'ah, It was in the.............shed so we had it for the trip" Sassy said.  
"Yah I think that's it." Tootsie answered.  
With that they got up, and left the building they were in. They walked passed a ton of other buildings, with the guys pointing out every other one on the way. 'Man they don't much like the ones in the movie but they're still cute' Tootsie thought to herself. 'This is gonna be great I might even run inta Spot, yes!' Sassy thought. Finely they heard Race say something "An' he'ah wese are, da Manhattan boys lodgin' house" he said, walking in.  
They had been following the guys all afternoon so they followed them in the house, with Mush closing the door behind them. Then Race disappeared down a separate hall, and Mush led the girls to sit down. A few minutes later Racetrack came back down the hall with a older man, known as Kloopman.  
"So dese are da goils, Tootsie, an' Sassy," he said, pointing to them. "Well, well, we have four beds not taken, you can chose from them." the girls gave a smile because they recognized the man as Kloopman.  
"Hey guys, they can have which ever ones they want, but show them where they are, oh yes you two can call me Kloopman while your he'ah." he said, and walked off again.  
"Dats Kloopman, he's good wit' us boys." Mush said, leading them up the stairs. Then he pointed out of the boy's room and the girls.  
"K, deres da goils room, an da guys..." Mush said, walking through one door.  
"He'ah yous are, ya can fight ovah dem two right dere," Race said, pointing out them.  
"I got this one." Tootsie yelled, jumping on one of the beds.  
"K, then I got this one I guess," Sassy said, throwing her stuff on the other bed across from Tootsie's. "Don't worry, if ya see guys in he'ah though, 'cause were constantly in both the bunk rooms, wese come an' wake up most of da goils. So we'll go down stairs, an' wait for ya do what eva yous gotta do," Race said pulling Mush out of the room.  
"So, what's next?" Tootsie asked lying on her bed.  
"I guess, we go on, and see what happens." Sassy said, pulling money, and something else out of her bag, and stuffing it in her pocket.  
"Yah, guess so.... hey, maybe you'll meet Spot." Tootsie said, walking to the door laughing a little.  
"Ha, well we all know that you like Race." Sassy said, walking down the stairs.  
"What he's cute, ain't he!" she yelled following her down. "Yah, well so is my guy," she yelled back.  
"Yall ready ta go ta Tibbys now?" Mush asked as they walked over. "Yah." they said together. So they left and walked a few blocks back to Tibbys.  
"Gee where is every one Race? Its 5:30 dey should be he'ah," Mush said, looking around the store.  
"Dunno," he answered.  
"Well lets eat any ways while wese waitin'." he added.  
"Yah" the girls said together.  
So they ordered, and when they were almost done Sassy asked Tootsie "How much cash do you got on you?"  
"Um...26 bucks, you?"  
"Yah about the same, I's have more in my bag some where though," Sassy said, putting her money back pocket.  
"What that ain't a lot," Sassy said, seeing there expressions on there faces.  
"Yah, its more den will ever have." Race said, looking at there guys walking over.  
"Hey yall." Mush said.  
"Hey so whose ya friends guys?" the smallest one asked.  
"Kid Blink, Boots, Snipeshooter, dis is Tootsie an' Sassy, These are a few more of da guys" Race said introducing them.  
"Ya know ya real purtty," Snipeshooter said, looking at Tootsie.  
"Uh.... thanks, I think." Tootsie said looking around the store.  
"So how old are yous two." Blink asked, watching Sassy walk out the door.  
"Hold on, ask me in a minute." Tootsie said, following her out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ya now what guys, dere real cute." Boots said, looking at the door.  
"Yah, yous right, but I's bet dey have guys, wit' dere looks." Blink said.  
"Heya Kid, yous have a goil so why ya checkin' dem out, Lily wouldn't like dat." Race said, bringing up his Kid's girl friend.  
"Hey a guy has da right ta dream don't he?" Blink said, turning to Race.  
"We all know none of us have a chance wit either of 'um, it'll be Spot who does." Mush said, a little upset.  
"How much ya, but da blonde one Spot will go for, I have no doubt in my mind." Boots said, making a guess.  
"I's don't know what yall are talkin' about, I's know I's do, ya heard 'um talkin' Mush." Race said, all happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's wrong?" Tootsie asked. "What do ya mean what's wrong?" Sassy asked, lighting a cigarette.  
"Well since ya started smokin' ya only do when you're upset or mad or somethin' like that," she said, more to herself.  
"Naw jus' thinkin' 'bout different stuff." Sassy replied. "What da hell are ya doin' smokin' dat thing he'ah?" came voice they hadn't heard yet, but knew who it belonged to.  
"Don't do any thing stupid," Tootsie said, looking over at her friend to Jack.  
"Hey...you ain't gonna finish it!" Sassy yelled, watching the guy put it out.  
"Yah...yer right I'm not, an' neither are you." he said.  
"God, what is it wit' da guys he'ah? They all have problems!" Sassy said, getting up.  
"Let me get this straight, I'm not aloud ta smoke 'cause he told me I couldn't?" she asked, pointing at Jack.  
"Well than ya can't" Snipes said. "And why not?" she asked.  
"Well dats Jack, he quit so we can't smoke around him, but any where else yous ok, it's a long story." Blink said, looking at the back of Jack.  
"Look I'll be at the park if ya need me Toots." Sassy said, to Tootsie, and got up to leave.  
She had gotten about two streets over when she heard a voice calling her, so she turned around to see Jack. 'No, no, no, he can bite me' she said, to herself, but stopped anyways.  
"Ok Sassy, I's sorry 'bout earlier I's didn't mean ta give ya a bad impression but smokin' bugs me" Jack said.  
"Hey, look its all right, I'm sorry to but I've just had a lot on my mind lately, so what is it that you wanted?" Sassy asked, looking Jack over, and totally digging the red bandanna look.  
"I's got your story from da guys, I's was wonderin' if ya an' yous friend would like ta meet da famous Brooklyn leader Spot Conlon, I's also heard ya had da same last name as him, ya must be honored." Jack said, bringing up the subject.  
"Yah I's have da same last name Conlon, and sure I's all ready know dat me, an' Tootsie want to meet Spot." Sassy said, looking at her watch to see it said ten past six.  
"Well ok then, he'll be down tammorw night for poker, so I's guess I's see ya latah at da lodgin' house, from what I he'ah." Jack said, and walked back to the restaurant, glancing back once.  
So she continued to walk she walked past a lot of other newsies that were on their way to eat. When she got to the park, she picked a tree, and sat under it, and took out one off her last cigarettes, and lite it up. As she smoked it all her problems were swept away, and she had a clear mind, it had calmed her nerves once again. Sassy had finally calmed down, which she'd been trying to do for a while now. As she finished up her cigarette twenty minutes later, she fell asleep thinking about how there lives were going to change, and if they'd be able to make it with out the people they loved around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Tibbys, Mush had just noticed that Sassy had left. So he was going to talk to Tootsie, and find out where she had gotten.  
"Tootsie, where'd Sass get to? Do ya know?" he asked walking over to her.  
"I don't no, its hard ta tell wit' her, she could be any where by now." she answered, looking up.  
"Ya know where she is 'cause I saw her tell ya dat she was leavin', so where'd she get to, I's know ya know." he said, looking at her.  
"She went ta Central Park." Tootsie said, leaning towards him so no one else heard her.  
"Ok so now I'm gonna leave ta go find her, ya can come find us in a little while if ya want ta." she said walking out the door.  
"Fine." he called out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Tootsie had gotten to the park she worked on waking up Sassy, who'd fallen into a dreamless sleep. Since she had fallen asleep under one of the trees.  
"Sass, hey Sassy wake up!" Tootsie said shaking her friend lightly. "What, 'iight, I'm up, I'm up. So what's on your mind Tootsie?" Sassy asked.  
"Not much, I've just been thinkin' 'bout it here, and its like how long do you think we'll last here? Until we find a way home, if we do. I mean until we brake down, and well you know." Tootsie said, sitting across from her.  
"Well, I ain't gonna lie, but it bets me, we could very well brake down in a week or a month, But lets hope were not here that long, but I wish I could talk to Eric." Sassy sighed, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yah I agree, I'm not gonna lie either I'd like ta talk to Kyle...." Tootsie started. "Oh that reminds me." Sassy said pulling out her cell phone. "Oh yah Sass, were gonna be able ta call in to the future, but guess its worth it to try." Tootsie said, trying to call Kyle. "So it works, but as usual no ones answering, ya know what I bet he's cheating on me with that Shara girl." Tootsie said, ending the call.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Phone Call ~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Eric." "Where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is?" Eric asked. "New York, yeah I know." Sassy started.  
"How'd ya end up in New York? And when are you comin' home?" he asked. "I don't know when I'll be back but I miss you." "Ok, but I miss ya, I mean Jessie is so boring me," he said.  
"What are you doing there with her? Are you cheating on me Eric?!"  
Sassy asked, with hatred in her voice.  
"What no, she saw me, and decide she was gonna come bother me, 'cause ya know she still likes me." he said. "Look I have to go, call me tonight round ten 'iight, I miss ya." Sassy looked at Tootsie, and rolled her eyes. "Ok ta night, Love ya peace." he said. "Yah, love ya too, peace out." she said hanging up the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So how'd he take the news, does he miss you? Come on girl tell me what he told ya, is he cheating on you? Tell me, What's up?" Tootsie asked, looking at her friend.  
"Yah he misses me, no he ain't cheatin', he's just hangin' with his x- girlfriend, ya know Jessie." Sassy answered. "He's gonna call me latah, so he'll be at the rink when he does, I wanna talk to Mario though, find out what's really going on." Sassy said. "Oh give me that, I mean think about it Sass, Kyle's still doing the same thing, and I'm not gonna say he's not cheatin', cause he probably is, at least Eric tells ya the truth." Tootsie said. "Well, for some one who doesn't have anything bad ta say 'bout people..." Sassy said, joking around with her friend. "Hey who said I couldn't talk 'bout people?" Tootsie asked, playfully punching her friend's arm.  
"Yah, I's agree but I ain't gonna say Eric's not cheatin' on me 'cause I'm not sure, he takes that tone wit' me you know." Sassy said.  
"Yup, Kyle does the same thing." Tootsie said, looking at the sky.  
So the girls spent the time they where there in the park talking and laughing about stupid stuff. They talked about the usual stuff, and the places they still wanted to go, and see and how they were going to go on. But most of all they talked about what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. They talked until Mush came by around nine and interrupted the laughter. "Hey where have yous two been? Do ya have any idea what time it is?" Mush asked. "We've been here, and it is about.....nine." Sassy said, looking at her watch. "Come on we need ta get ta da lodgin' house before Jack starts ta worry bout ya two." he said, helping the girls up. "Fine if we have to, I mean why don't we just ya know sit here all night, there's no difference really." Tootsie said, pulling her hair back up. "Well ya could do dat, but Jack would get mad 'cause he'd have ta come out ta find cha." Mush said, walking back to the lodging house. "Okay, okay, were coming." the girls yelled. They walked a ways with out saying any thing to each other until Sassy asked Tootsie if she was cool with Eric. "Yeah." she said. "Oh that reminds me..." Tootsie started as she walked backwards. "Watch....out" Sassy said, seeing her friend run into Racetrack. "Hey are yous awright?" Race asked, helping her up.  
"Yeah, I'll live, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Tootsie said rubbing her head. "Hey so what have ya been up ta, I's haven't seen ya all day." Race started but Sassy interrupted. "Look sorry Racetrack, Umm Tootsie I'll meet you back at the lodgin' house, so you two can talk." Sassy said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Mush and Sassy got to the lodging house he introduced her to all the rest of the newsies that were there. "Okay, so yall dis is Sassy, Sassy, Itey, Skittery, Bumlets, Snoody, and Sugar." Mush said pointing to the newsies. There was unison "hi's" from them all. But the only one that said any thing other was Bumlets. "Hey i's hope ya like it he'ah, it can be pretty good." Bumlets said then walked off with Mush. 'Oh great now what am I's gonna do, I guess I'll go to bed' Sassy thought to her self, when Kid Blink walked over to her.  
"Heya Sass, are yous ok?" he asked, sitting beside her. "Yeah just a  
little board, nuthin' much, why?" she asked. "Jus' wonderin', umm.....can i's ask ya somethin'?" Kid asked. "Yah, sure what's on yer mind?" Sassy said, wondering. "Don't take dis da wrong way, but out of all da guys ya met so far who do ya like da most?" he started. "I's mean ya don't have ta tell me if ya don't want ta, i's was jus' wonderin' what cha thought." he add fast.  
"It's none of your business, but ya want da truth?" she asked.  
"Yah." he said. "Well out of every one I've meet so far I'd have to say that......." she stopped short to think about the guys she had met. "You'd say what?" he asked facing her. "Well don't take any thing personal but there's still a few more I want ta meet, like Spot, than other whys it would be......" "YES" he raised his voice some. "No one," she said. "What?" he asked looking at her. "Yes that's right, I still want to meet some people." Sassy said patting him on the shoulder, and walking over to Jack. "So i's see ya got Blink wrapped around yer finger." Jack said leaning against the wall. "What your crazy, I don't know what your talking about." Sassy lied. "Don't you play pretend, ya know he totally likes you." Jack said looking at him.  
"I like some one else." Sassy said, joking around some what. "Dats good cause he's got a goil, Lily, so who's da other one?" he said. "That's none of your business Jack Kelly." as a smile appeared across Jacks face. "Isn't it though" he asked.  
"Bit me cowboy." she said joking around.  
" 'iight." he said sarcastically.  
Then they started punching each other softly, just playing around.  
Until the were interrupted by Racetrack and Tootsie walking through the door. They were talking and laughing until they realized that the whole room had gone quite. "Anyways g'night yall, Tootsie I guess I'll see you when ya come to go to bed." Sassy said, walking up the stairs. "Kid, what do ya want?" Sassy asked, stopping short of the room. "I's just came ta say g'night, and well..." then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
She was just as surprised as he was but she didn't say anything, which was probably a bad thing because she liked some one else, and he had a girlfriend. "Night Kid, see ya in the mornin'," Sassy said walking in to the room. "Night, talk to ya tammorw." he said walking back down the stairs with a big smile, and hope, but not her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down stairs every one was starting to get restless so as time went on they all made there way upstairs after introducing themselves to Tootsie. At last only Jack, Tootsie and Race were left down stairs. "Hey Race I's goin' ta bed ya comin'?" Jack asked, heading for the stairs. "Oh yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes gonna talk ta Toots for a bit foist," he replied sitting down across from her. "Ok, what eva," he said heading up the stairs tired. "So what's up Race?" Tootsie asked looking at him. "Well I's wanted to ask yous somethin' if it was ok wit' ya of coarse," he said looking at the floor. "Yeah, go ahead, shoot," she said taking his hand, to make him look at her. "I's was wonderin' when ya told us where ya were from,...if ya had a boyfriend there?" he asked blushing a little. "Well no not really, I have a friend that says were going out, but we don't ever talk, so no I don't. Why?" she asked courisley. "Oh I's don't know, i's guess I was jus' wonderin' about dat sort of stuff." he said then the phone rang. "Oh shit Sassy's phone." she said taking it out of her pocket and answering it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phone call 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello," Tootsie said. "Amber, let me talk to her, now!" Eric said. "Hold on I gotta go get her, she went to bed though," she replied. "I don't care she told me to call her so that's what I'm doin' so wake her up." he yelled. "It's your stuck up boy friend calling two hours late," she said as Sassy answered the phone walking down the stairs behind Tootsie. "Yeah, do you know what time it is, I told you to call two hours ago, I was sleeping. Where are you now by the way," Sassy asked getting mad.  
  
"Yeah its midnight, my cell phone wouldn't work out there, yes I knew you were sleeping, I'm on my way to my house I went to get something to eat," Eric said rudely. "I mean cool it, your acting like a bitch," he add. "Bit me! I'll call you tomorrow, if you don't call me first, bye." she said hanging up her phone and sticking it in her pocket.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I hate guys' she said allowed walking back in to the lodging house not thinking any one was up. Since Race and Tootsie had gone up when she came down for the call. "Dat ain't very nice ta say 'bout us," Mush said watching her jump at his voice. "I wasn't talkin' 'bout you," she said walking over. "Oh, so yous tired? Ya look it, ya gonna have ta get some sleep if yous gonna sell wit' us in da mornin'," he said looking at her. "Yeah, I'm tired, its been a ruff day for me, I need to get some sleep, your right, so what are you doin' up still?" she asked "When Race came in he woke me up, he was talkin' about how you two were losing your mind. So i's came down ta talk, an' see what's up but, ya look fine ta me," Blink said. "Yeah I'm fine just taking care of something, come on now," she said pulling him up. "G' night Sass," Mush said walking down the hall. "Right back at cha," Sassy said walking in to the room to find Tootsie still up, and every one else asleep. "So what did he want?" she asked, looking up from what she was reading. "Nuthin' I hung up on him, and told him I'd call him in the mornin'." Sassy said sitting on her bed. "Oh, so what's up with you, and Kid Blink? I saw the way you looked at him when you left the room the first time, then he followed you up here," she said putting the book down. "He kissed me on the cheek, which he shouldn't of done." Sassy said looking at the bed. "Good job ya figured that out on your own! I kissed Race on the cheek when we came up to bed," she said pleased with her self.  
So until about four thirty the girls were up talking about what had happened since the park that day. When they finally did go to sleep they didn't realize it would only be for about an hour. Tootsie told her about Race and what he'd asked her about and how she figured that Kid Blink liked Sassy. Then Sassy told her about the talks she had with Kid and Jack, and how she was pretty sure that Racetrack Higgins had a crush on her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That morning around six Jack walked in, and woke all the girls up at least he tried they all got up except for Tootsie and Sassy. He couldn't seem to get them up so he walked in to the other room and got Racetrack, and they walked into get the girls up again. "Hey Tootsie get up, yous gonna make us late." Racetrack said, shaking her shoulders. "Oh give me five more hours," she said pulling the pillow over her head. "Come on Sassy, get up were runnin' late," Jack said, pulling down the covers. "So, leave me alone," Sassy said, pulling her pillow over her head to. "No, Tootsie Lynn get up!" Race said, pulling down the covers. "Fine, I'm getting up, i'm getting up calm down." Tootsie said, sitting up. "Sassafras Lei, get up now," Jack said, pulling her pillow away. "All right, I'll get up if I have ta," Sassy said, sitting up as the boys walked out the door. "Sassy you awake?" Tootsie asked, falling back down. "Well I am now, what else is new, lets get ready for ta day." she said, standing up and pulling on another shirt. "Ok if I have to," Tootsie said getting up and getting ready also.  
So the girls got ready pulled a few things out of their bags for the rest of the day. They got all made up like they would every day, all the jewelry and the make up. When they were finally done they got up, and walked out of the room. They new where they were headed off to so neither of them really said anything until they got there. "So what time do you think we left the lodgin' house, after getting all made up and stuff," Tootsie asked pulling a lighter out of her pocket. "Well it took us twenty minutes to get here and it's now eight, so about around an hour and forty minutes or so," Sassy said looking at her watch. "Gee what are we gonna do wit' the rest of the day?" Tootsie asked litting the lighter a few times. "How am I spouse ta know, ya know what lets walk around for awhile, what do ya think?" Sassy asked looking up. "Hell yeah, sounds great, lets go we'll have a funno time," she said getting up. "Ok, then lets go," Sassy said, as they walked off.  
They walked every where from Dunce street, to newsie square to the Brooklyn bridge. When they finally decided they were tired of the walking around the town, and made there way back to the park. It was around two, and they were all ready to go to bed, they were poofed. "So, let me see your lighter Tootsie," Sassy said pulling out her knife. "Okay here what for?" she asked handing her the lighter. "What else?" Sassy asked pulling, out her second cigarette since she got there. "Right, at least your workin' on quietin'." Tootsie said taking her lighter back. "Ya know what I changed my mind, I don't want it any more," she said putting it out. "What's up with you, you've been jumpy all day," Tootsie asked looking up from the hot lighter. "I don't know, I guess I just don't want to get in a fight taday that would suck." Sassy said, fiddling with her knife a bit. "Oh," she replied going back to what she'd been doing.  
Until something unexpected happened and both the girls were shocked. Neither of them noticed the other until Tootsie said something along the line of pain. A few minutes later Sassy felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around fast dropping the knife. "Oww, my leg Sass!" she yelled pulling Sassy's attention back to her, from the guy who'd tapped her. "Uh shit, I'm so sorry," she said, jumping up. "Yah so am I, look at the ground," Tootsie said, pointing at the ground. "Great........so much for my water." Sassy said, pouring some of her water, and put it out the fire, then starting on the guy. "What the hell, you know you could of helped instead of just standing there. I swear to god if I wasn't running short on time I'd...." Tootsie looked over and cut her off. "Hey stop it, can we go now?" she asked. "Yous do what?" the guy asked.  
  
Tootsie saw the gleam in her friends eyes and said "This is not going to end well," she declared.  
"I'd do this," Sassy said, pouring the rest of the water on him.  
"You bitch! I's can't believe you did dat," he yelled. "I cant  
either" Tootsie said grabbing her lighter.  
"Call me what you want, but call it," Sassy said as the guy walked off.  
"Sassy, I cant believe you did that, why?" she asked. "He was being an ass, what did you want me to do kiss him?" Tootsie laughed at this comment. "Naw, just didn't expect you to do what you did," Sassy shook her head as they worked on getting her back to the lodging house.  
A few minutes in to there walk back they ran into Racetrack, who generously carried her the rest of the way back, with Sassy beside him. Tootsie was fixed up and ready to go eat in about twenty minutes. So for the second time that day they left the Lodging House to go to Tibbys. On the way they explained what had happened. They were at the door when Sassy dropped her box of cigarettes after looking through the window.  
"Yo Sassy, you ok?" Race asked concerned. "Yah, I just realized that I'm not hungry though, I think I'm gonna go back to the lodgin' house." she said picking up the box. "No, ya have ta eat," Race said grabbing her arm. "Yah, you need to we haven't ate all day," Sassy shook her head. "No I don't, I can live with it, any ways the guy I poured my water on him...well he's in there," Tootsie looked through the window. "Yah maybe you shouldn't go, I know you don't want to get in to a fight today," Tootsie said, handing her a lighter.  
"Wait, is it a Manhattan guy?" Race asked, letting go of her. "Nnn....no," Sassy said. "Who is it Toots?" she pointed to the one beside Jack.  
"Oh," was all he said, then Tootsie pointed out, already knowing who it was.  
"That's not good," Tootsie said. "So who is it?..........hello?" Sassy asked. "Ok, um....Sassy whose your favorite newsie in the movie?" Sassy rolled her eyes.  
"Spot, you know that wh..." she stopped short.  
"I pick the wrong person to fuck with didn't I Tootsie." Tootsie nodded her head. "Now come on lets go eat," the girls followed him in, and sat with Boots.  
They all gave there orders and waited for it to come. But Jack got there first when he saw Sassy cigarette, because she wasn't thinking she had forgotten to put it out. He walked over, and no one seemed to notice.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Jack said walking over. "A cigarette." she said looking at him. "I's told yous not to smoke any more," he yelled as Spot walked over.  
"So." "Where'd ya get it from?" he asked. "The store, where do you get yours?" By now Tootsie was laughing at the stupid comments.  
"Don't be smart with me, put it out," Jack demanded.  
"No, it's mine," Sassy yelled. "Fine den I will," he said. "How?" This was the stupidest thing she'd said all night. "Like this," Spot said throwing her water on her. "Oh god Damn." she yelled, throwing down her cigarette and jumping up. "Sass, cool it. It's jus' wata'," Race said.  
"I'm gonna kill you," Spot shot her a look that said go ahead try it.  
She jumped at him but Racetrack got in the way and stopped her. "Oh yah, Spot i's don't believe dat cha meet are new goils." Jack said, looking at Spot to Sassy who decide she was leaving. "No." Spot said watching her leave. "Well dis is Tootsie, an' dat was Sassy," Jack said, walking back over to David. "She really isn't that bad, she just has a lot on her mind, an' a hot tempa," Tootsie said looking up at his anger filled eyes. "Yah, I'm sure," he said walking out. "She don't like him does she?" Boots asked. "I don't know its hard ta tell wit' her, but I think she does," Tootsie said, picking at her food. "She don't act like it, huh?" Boots replied, as Snipeshooter walked over. "No, I guess not," she said. "Do yous know where she went to?" Racetrack asked. "Oh she's at the lodging house, probably blastin' her boom-box, since she's mad." Tootsie said, looking at him. "Yous sure?" he questioned. "Yah, positive." she answered. "Why ya pickin' at da food didn't yous learn ya manners?" Kid Blink asked sitting beside her. "Yah but do ya think I care?" she said picking her head up. "Yous been hangin' around Sass to long," he said looking at her. "Yah I know but I don't care what people say about It," Tootsie said putting it out of her mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile back at the lodging house Tootsie had been right, she did have her boom-box blasting, as she read in one of her favorite books. She was almost done with it for the fifth time when she was interrupted again. Sassy figured it was Kloopman again so she called through the door. "I'll turn it down in a little while Kloopman." She was so caught up in the book and music that she didn't notice the door open. "Ya know Jack would flip if he was he'ah," Sassy jumped a foot to his voice. "What do you want?" she asked with complete hatred. "I's would like ta meet cha," Spot said. "Why?" Sassy asked chilling a little. "Well i's figured, any goil whose brave enough ta Pour wata on me, i's think she's worth being met, don't cha ya," He said sitting on the bed across from her. "Fine, if it will get you off my back." she said standing up. "Im Sassy Lei," she said, spitting in her hand and extending it. "I's Spot Conlon," he said doing the same thing. "Ya have guts, I like dat in goils," she rolled her eyes, and picked her book back up.  
"Yah, if that's what you wanna call it," Sassy said turning the music off. "So do ya have a Boyfriend he'ah?" Spot asked, looking up.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no I ain't got one he'ah," She said laying down. "Whoa cool it, it was jus' a question," Spot said. "Whateva," she said going back to her book. "What's more intrestin' about dat book den me?" Sassy turned over on her side to look at Spot. "At least da book doesn't talk back, What do you want my attention Spot?" she asked sitting up. "Well yah." she went to sit beside him. "Okay," she said kissing him, pulling apart a minute later.  
"Enough attention for you?" she asked standing up. "Yah fer da time," Spot said. "Good," Sassy said, walking up to the roof leaving Spot behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yo Tootsie did yous he'ah me?" Racetrack asked, and Tootsie snapped back to reality. "No sorry, what did you say, I was thinking about something," Race stood up.  
"Are you ready to go back to the lodging house now?" he asked looking at her.  
"Oh yeah, yeah lets go," Tootsie said standing up.  
"Awlright den." Racetrack said opening the door.  
"So do you know where Spot went when he left," she asked walking beside Race. "Yah, i's figured he went ta da lodgin' house ta settle in for the next two days," Race said putting his arm around Tootsie.  
"Oh that's where Sassy went to, she's like I said though probably blastin' that music," Tootsie said as they walked up to the front of the lodging house. "Well lets go see if they got into a fight again, or if there gettin' along?" he said opening the door. "Yeah we better go cheek and see if they've killed each other yet," she replied walking up the stairs.  
"Yo Spot what's wrong?" Race asked walking through the door.  
"Hello why ya starin' at the wall, Spot!" Spot turned around.  
"She kissed me," he said.  
"What, where is she, she'd never do that," Tootsie said.  
"Up on da roof." he answered.  
"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and made her way to the roof.  
"So how'd cha get her ta kiss ya, i's thought she hated ya," Racetrack asked sitting on a bed.  
"She was readin', so i's asked her what was more intrestin' 'bout da book den me," Race laughed.  
"And do ya like her Spot?" he asked litting his cigar.  
"Well........yah i's guess so, she's hot," Spot said propping up.  
"Oh my lil' Spot's growin' up." he replied looking out the window.  
"Shuddup. Yous have a thing for Tootsie don't cha?" he asked looking back at the wall.  
"Um...yah i's guess so," he said blushing a little.  
"Oh is are lil' Race fallin' in love," Spot mocked.  
"Aww be quiet," he said walking to the window. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yo Sass did you really kiss him?" Tootsie asked standing at the edge.  
"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up," she said.  
"So ya kiss him?" Sassy laughed.  
"Yeah it got him to shut up didn't it, he wouldn't just let me read." Sassy said laying on her back.  
"What'd he say 'bout it?" she asked. "What was more interesting about the book then him, so I asked if he wanted my attention. He said yes, so I kissed him, and came up here," she said laying in the sun.  
"Okay, so do you like him?" she asked sitting down. "Yeah I guess so, and what's up with you and Racetrack?" Tootsie smiled.  
"What I like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me to," she said turning.  
"What's there to say 'bout him, I don't know how he feels" Sassy replied turning over.  
"He likes you, maybe even more than Eric. When we walked in he was just starin' at the wall smilin', ya took his heart," Sassy smiled.  
"Well it doesn't take much ta beat Eric, and I left him there like that," Tootsie laughed, at the stupid remark.  
"I know that, its the same way with Kyle, doesn't take much to beat him either," Tootsie said, looking at the clouds. "Yah, what ever," Sassy said walking to the edge.  
"So what are we doin' tonight?" she asked, turning around. "I don't know lets just chill, and lay back, its Friday isn't it?" Tootsie asked standing up.  
"All right that sounds good, and yes it is why?" Sassy asked walking around.  
"Hello are you not with it, newsies, Friday, it's poker night, duh!" she said, looking at the sunset.  
"Of coarse so what are we doin', we gonna play against the girls?" she asked going down the escape.  
"I don't care what we do, what are you up to doing?" Tootsie asked following her. "Im not gonna play, I think I'm going to read," she said climbing in the window.  
"Okay I'm not going to either then its no fun with out you playing," she said walking in the room. "Right," Sassy said jumping on to her bed.  
"Good, why are you two still in here?" Tootsie asked seeing the guys in the corner. "We never left why you back?" Spot asked standing up. "Because this is where I'm sleeping why do you care?" she asked.  
"Why do you?" he replied. "Yall shut up, this is stupid," Sassy said looking up from her book.  
"Come on Spot lets go, game starts in a lil' while," Race said, pulling him out the door.  
" 'iight, do yall play?" Spot asked.  
"Play what? poker yah why?" Tootsie asked sitting up. " 'Cause do ya want ta play wit' da other girls, ya can if ya want," he said looking at Racetrack.  
"So Tootsie ya gonna come play or what?" Spot asked. "No," with that the guys walked out the door.  
"No, why not ya always play Poker," Tootsie looked up.  
"I didn't feel like playing, so why didn't you play, and don't give me bull," Sassy sat up and said.  
"I don't know I just didn't want to, look I'm going back up on da roof for a while," Sassy said getting up. "What am I gonna do then?" Sassy sighed and said. "Go help Race with his cards talk to him he might ask ya out," Tootsie walked out of the room and sighed in relief. As she walked in the boys room she looked around for the two guys. "Hey i's thought yous wasn't gonna play?" Race said confused. "Im not I's came to watch, all right?" she asked walking over to the guys.  
"Yah, dats fine, so where's Sass at?" Spot asked quickly. "Good, on  
the roof why?" she asked, looking at him. "'Cause i's been wantin' ta talk ta her since she went up dere da foist time," he said getting up. "Heya Spot I wouldn't botha her," Tootsie said as he left the room. "Well Jack i's guess wese lost another playa, Spot ran off," Race said, to Jack. "What else is new, he's gone goil crazy again," Jack replied looking up. "Ya now what i's gonna skip dis game to, call me when ya start anudda game," Tootsie smiled, she was gonna get his attention. "Fine," Jack sighed rolling his eyes. "Come on we'll go downstairs, an' talk where its quiet," he said opening the door. "Ok lets go then." Tootsie said walking past him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spot quietly climbed up the fire escape. Sassy had been looking at the stars lying on her back eyes closed now. He walked over and gently patted her on the cheek. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards, then opened her eyes slowly, and gave a weak smile seeing him and let go. He turned his wrist around looking at her.  
"I don't trust people, is yer wrist okay?" she asked looking at him.  
"Yah, it's fine, so was dat an apology den?" he asked her.  
"No, I don't apologize, ever." Sassy said. "Right so what cha doin' up he'ah?" Spot asked, sitting beside her. "Well, I's was sleepin' but not any more, so what do ya want?" Sassy asked, sitting up.  
"It ain't safe ta sleep up he'ah wit out some one else, an' i's came ta talk if ya don't mind?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Not at all go ahead shoot, what's on yer mind Spot?" he grinned, and shook his head but answered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey so how ya been holdin' up?" Racetrack asked, walking in the room. "Fine I guess could be worse right," she said sitting beside Race. "Oh really, ya look really beat up bout somethin'," he said. "Can i's help? Do ya not like it he'ah?" he asked looking down. "Its not that I don't like it here I just don't have any one to spend time with here," he looked up courisley. "Ya mean like a guy to go out wit' an' jus' have some fun wit?" he asked.  
"Yah are you inquiring that you want to be that guy?" she asked looking up. "Yah I's guess so," he smiled evilly, he realized what was happening he was falling hard and fast for her. "Ya sure, I fly off the handle easy, when I get mad 'bout somethin'." she said carefully. "Oh well i's think dat i's could handle dat it wouldn't be da foist time it happened ta me," Race said, putting a hand on her leg. "You sure, I don't wanna hurt ya or any thing," she said looking up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yous should see it in da mornin' when da suns comin' up," "What da Brooklyn Bridge?" Sassy asked. "Yah what else would I's be talkin' about." he replied.  
"So what were you gonna ask me, any thing important?" Sassy said after a minutes of silence.  
"Your fifteen ain't cha?" he asked. "Yah, why your fifteen to aren't ya?" she asked standing up.  
"Yah I am, how olds cha boy friend, is he are age?" Sassy tossed a look but answered. "What boy friend ya mean Eric?" he nodded his head. "Well he ain't really my boy friend, he's just a friend, he has issues with keepin' his hands to himself," she said rubbing her shoulder. "Does he beat on ya?" she looked down but back up quick. "Yah, but I beat on him to so were ok when it comes to that," Spot frowned and shook his head. "Ya ain't ok if he's bettin' on ya, a guys nevah suppose ta hit a lady," she gave a weak laugh. "Look I can see where your comin ' from wit' this but no one goes by that any more," she said, walking towards the edge. "Yah well I'm still one of da guys dat cares, an' i's wouldn't evah raise a fist ta a goil," Sassy gave a steamed laugh and sat. "If one pissed cha off enough I bet cha would to, and as far as carin' goes that's one of your least worries," she said, leaning over the edge a bit. "No i's wouldn't an' as far as worries go I only worry when i have some one ta worry about like you now dat yer he'ah," he said standing up.  
"Who said ya had ta worry 'bout me, don't worry ya don't have ta, I's can take care of myself," Sassy said. "Doesn't matta, ta me if ya can take care of yerself. An' sittin' like dat ya gonna fall ovah da edge an' ya cain't do dat 'cause now ya in my life for the time being," she rolled her eyes. "Yah what ever ya say," he looked up confused ready to ask a question.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back down stairs he finally answered Tootsies question. "Yah, I'm sure da worst thing dat might happen is ya bust me good but I'll live 'cause I's like ya a lot dats why," he add seeing the look in her eyes. "Really? Well ya know what I like you a lot to," she looked up. "Really?" he asked. "For real I wouldn't lie about somethin' like this," she said, looking at Races messed up hair.  
"Yah I didn't think ya would dat jus' surprised me, I's nevah had some one tell me dat da second day dey were he'ah," she gave a bright smile and blushed a little.  
"Yes, if some one told me dat I think it might get my attention to, not that its a problem or anything ya know?" Tootsie asked.  
"I's know what cha sayin', its jus' dat da foist time i's saw ya i's new i's liked cha, ya were amazingly beautiful," he said, looking at her.  
"Oh yah, dats the first time I've heard that in a long time, its nice ta he'ah every once an' awhile," Tootsie said replying to the complement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey were yall from?" Spot asked sitting beside her. "North Carolina, why do ya care?" Sassy asked. " 'Cause ya got an accent on all your words, ya sound like yer from up he'ah," he said looking out. "Yah, well I was born up North, and moved down south, then last year my words started gettin' mixed with the northern words. So dats the way I've been talkin' fer a while now," he smiled, and put an arm around her.  
"Really it will get bettah as time goes by, so ya gonna sell papes wit us tammorw?" Spot asked. "Oh well, and by us you mean you right?" she asked. "Yah pretty much," Sassy rolled her eyes, and agreed.  
"So when ya goin' back ta Brooklyn?" she asked. "Two days, why? Do you wanna come stay wit' me," he asked giving her a look. "More or less, I jus' wanna see Brooklyn though," "Fine, yous can come but ya stayin' in da room across da hall from me," he sad. "Hey I's ain't gonna object to it, at da point I was willin' ta sleep on da floor of your room," she smiled, and climbed down the fire escape.  
"That can be arranged," he said following her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So what are ya doin' tammorw morning?" Racetrack asked. "Sleepin' why?" Tootsie said looking up. " 'Cause i's was wonderin' if ya wanted ta sell papes wit' me?" he said litting a cigar. "No I'll do it myself, but I'd enjoy the company," she said smiling. "Good 'cause I's wasn't about to let cha go by yerself, deres too many guys dat will bother ya around he'ah," he said blowing out smoke.  
"And why do you care so much, I can protect myself," she said. "Yah but against more then two guys ya wont be able," he replied.  
"I've been fighting for evah to, I pick stuff up from everyone," she said but Race shook his head. "It don't mattah, da guys ya run inta will mostly be from da Bronx, and dey use knifes ta stick up for dem self's, ya put Sass up against one of dem she's as good as dead," he said standing up.  
"Oh for real, then I understand what yer sayin' den, but ya don't know Sassy dat well she plays wit' knifes to." she said, letting a New York accent slip.  
"Ya realize ya keep slippin' into a New York accent, an' yous only been he'ah two days," Racetrack said.  
"Oh yah, I've been talkin' with an accent since I was twelve. Why do you care if I talk wit' it, or do you want me to be proper?" she asked, with a tone.  
"Naw i's don't care I just think its neat dat yous already talkin' like me," Race said standing up.  
"Where ya goin'?" Tootsie said sitting up.  
"Upstairs why ya comin'?" he asked turning around.  
"Yah I guess I'm starting to get tired anyways," she replied standing up, and following him up the stairs. "Are you ok?" Racetrack asked looking at her. "Yah jus' tired, I need ta get some sleep," she said, leaning against the door.  
"Get some sleep i's will wake ya in da mornin'," she smiled, looking up. "Alright ya can try, night Race." "Night Tootsie," he replied, kissing her softly and sweetly on the lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are ya jus' gonna follow me around 'til mornin? 'Cause i'm gonna go ta bed," Sassy said as she walked down the hall.  
"Yah I's figured ya wouldn't care if I did," he said, as she walked into the girls room.  
She walked over to her bed she gave Spot a hug and laid down. Spot took hold of her hand, and sat on the floor beside her bed. He waited for her to fall asleep then got up, and made his way back to his bunk so he could sleep for a few hours. Five o' clock came to soon that morning for everyone. The girls just didn't want to get up, they were being more stubborn then usual. All the other girls were gone when Spot and Race came back to wake there's up. To their surprise they were still asleep it had to have been well after noon by then to. Racetrack went over, and shook Tootsie gently, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she saw who had waken her up she leaned towards him, and kissed him. Spot made his way to Sassy, and softly pushed on her shoulder. She looked up at Spot and smiled, he took advantage this time and leaned over her and kissed her, a little longer then before.  
"So should I just consider you my boyfriend now?" she asked Spot who smiled, and shook his head.  
"Awright," she said getting up to find her stuff.  
The boys sat on the girls beds talking while they got ready, Tootsie kept taking down her hair, and Sassy couldn't find her hat. The girls were finally ready for what they had left of the day and they all walked out together (Tootsie +Race, and Spot +Sassy if you haven't figured it out).  
"Are you awright Tootsie?" Racetrack asked, as they got to the bridge.  
"Yah just thinkin' about somethin' dats all," she said leaning over the edge.  
"How long will it take ta get to da lodgin' house Spot?" Sassy asked, looking at the water.  
"'Bout half an hour or so, why?" he asked.  
"Jus' wonderin' dats all." she replied.  
"Ya sure yall are awright?" Spot asked. "Yah were fine," Tootsie said elbowing Sassy in the side.  
"Ow, yah were fine," she agreed rubbing her side.  
"Ok," Spot said unsatisfied but let it go.  
From there they went on to the lodging house, Spot and Sassy sat in his room talking. Race and Tootsie had went out to find something productive to do while in the Brooklyn area for the day.  
"Racetrack where do yall hang out after ya finish sellin' papes," Tootsie asked, as they walked down a side road.  
"Tibbys an' da lodgin house, but i's prefer da sheep shed races. Why?" he asked, as they approached the south pier.  
"Jus' curious, I wanna go wit' ya ta da races next time ya go, if dats awright wit' ya," he smiled as they walked down the pier.  
"Yah dats fine yous da first goil dats interested in da races, i's gone wit," he said.  
"Do ya have any Dance Clubs?" she asked, out of the blue.  
"Deres a few why ya dance?" she gave a weak laugh, as they sat at the end of the pier.  
"Yah, but dats not what you'd call it he'ah," she stopped looking down at the water.  
"How cold do ya think da water is?" "I's don't know, why don't cha find out fer me," he said pushing her off the pier. She decided to pull a trick on him and she swam to where he couldn't see her, under the pier. Just as Race was about to jump in when Tootsie grabbed his legs and pulled him in.  
"Ya Scared me, are ya crazy!?" Race asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Yah, i's sahrry though," she said looking at him.  
"I jus' started goin' out wit ya, i's don't wanna lose ya awready!" she smiled.  
"I's sahrry," she said swimming back a few feet.  
"What now ya swimmin' from me," he said playfully.  
He grabbed her leg and pulled her to him, she smiled and splashed him with water. He kissed her and they both went under. When she came up she swam over to the pier and climbed up slowly. Racetrack followed her up and rang out his clothes.  
"So feel bettah?" Race asked, water dripping in his face.  
She walked over to him and pushed him, he fell backwards into the water. He came up sputtering he hadn't expected to be pushed in again.  
"Now I do," Tootsie said smiling and ran down the pier.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the lodging house Spot sat on his couch watching Sassy as she stared out his window. Sassy walked over to him and sat on the floor in front of him waiting for him to say something anything.  
"What are ya doin'?" he asked, watching her fiddle with her necklace.  
"Sittin', what's it look like," she said, looking up.  
"Come he'ah, sit," he said, pointing to a place on the couch. "Ok,"  
she said getting up.  
"Put yer back to me," she gave him a look. "Why?" she asked getting nervous. "Its ok I ain't gonna do nuthin'," she turned, and looked at him.  
Spot went all out and started massaging her back slowly. He got lower, but decide that he wasn't gonna be that stupid. He was all over her, but she didn't say anything until he was going to far. She took off her necklace, and pulled her hair to one side. Spot took advantage, and kissed the side of her neck a few times before she turned around.  
"Feel any bettah now?" Spot asked, as she stood up.  
"Yah I do, I needed that," she said popping her back.  
Sassy sat on his bed and yawned it was starting to get late. Spot got up and went to sit beside her, and she turned away.  
"Sassy, what's up?" he asked.  
She turned to answer him but before she could he leaned in and kissed her.  
"Come wit' me," he said taking her hand.  
"Where to?" she asked, as he pulled her out his open window.  
"Ta da roof I's love lookin' at da stars when it gets dark out." Spot said, as they made there way up to the roof. He laid back on the roof top and gazed up at the sky. Sassy stood looking up at the sky wondering if she'd ever get back home to her own time. Spot took her hand and she laid beside him, they talked as the time went on.  
Out side the lodging house Tootsie and Racetrack were talking as they walked in. They made their way up the stairs and into Spots bedroom. Spot and Sassy weren't in his room so the two sat on his couch and talked as they waited for them to come back.  
"Where ya think dey our Racetrack?" Tootsie asked, leaning in to him.  
"Knowin' Spot dere on da roof star gazin' one of Spots favorite past time," Racetrack answered, looking at her.  
The two talked late into the night waiting for Spot and Sassy to come down, but before they came down the others fell asleep on the couch. A little while later Sassy and Spot climbed back down into his room half asleep.  
"Ya can sleep on da bed Sass, I'll sleep on da floor," Spot said. "Thanks, but Spot ya can sleep beside me if ya want ta," she said, so he fell beside her and together they fell asleep there.  
When Sassy woke it was still dark, and she quietly got up leaving Spots side so she could do something. She grabbed her hat, and walked out Spots door trying to shut it quietly as possible. Tootsie looked up when the door shut, then she got up as well, and followed Sassy's footsteps out the door. Sassy stood against a lamp post, and pulled out half a cigarette, and fumbled to light it. Tootsie walked out the door, and looked for her friend, ha smoking again already. She blow out some smoke with a sigh of grief, she missed her life in the future. Tootsie walked up beside her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I need some thin' futuristic to do i'm goin' crazy dey ain't got nuthin' cool ta do he'ah," Sassy confirmed looking at the trolley going by.  
  
"That's where yer wrong, they have a club/dance bar on twenty fifth and fourth. What da ya say we go cheek it out ta night?" Tootsie said looking at her.  
Sassy looked over at her and smiled no way there was a dance club here wow.  
"Hell yah, we'll tear it up, wese bringin' are boom box's though," she said, dropping the cigarette.  
"Sweet, do ya want da guys ta go?" Tootsie asked.  
"No its a girls night out! We gotta go plan our outfits come on," Sassy said walking towards the door. 


End file.
